The Deal (Book One Of Three)
by Alicia Trinidad
Summary: After Acnologia obtained his dragon form an unlikely visitor arrives and offers him a deal that he can't refuse. But the Black Dragon of death isn't the only one involved. The three kings of the Demon World are also offered an undeniable deal. But the one requirement might be their down fall.
1. Chapter One:Acnologia's Deal

Chapter One: Acnologia's Deal

The once bright blue sky was now the color of night. There was blood and tattered bodies everywhere. Bodies of man and beast and in the center of this gruesome graveyard stood one man. This man was no ordinary man. He was one of power and glory. But oh how the mighty have fallen. This one man had betrayed his brethren both dragon and mortal alike.

He sat on the decaying body of his dragon father overlooking his greatest masterpiece yet. "Foolish creatures. Shoulda remembered your own damn laws." He hissed to himself. He ran a hand through his once white hair. He smirked evilly when he pulled his hand back and saw blood. "Idiots!" He roared before licking his hand clean.

"Now what ta do?" He said to himself.

"How about trying out your new powers?" A voice called from the shadows.

Who's there?" He roared.

"Relax don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm here to offer you everything you desire and more."

The man looked from where the voice was coming from but came up lost. It seemed that the voice was coming from everywhere but at the same time nowhere. The man growled in warring before a sigh reached his ears.

"Where are my manners? I forgot how you silly little creatures can get annoyed rather quickly. Here let me properly introduce myself." No sooner did the words leave the unknown figures mouth flames appeared before the blood covered slayer. The fames vanished as quickly as they came and in their place stood a man dressed in a black suit. His skin was as pale as virgin snow and his hair was as black as coal. His thin pink lips where in an amused smirk while his slanted lavender eyes shined with knowledge far beyond the elders of this world.

"My name is Lucifer and I'm here to offer you a deal you can't refuse."

The man just laughed at him like he was insane. "You tryin to tell me that you're Lucifer As in Lucifer The Morning Star, The Devil, Satan. Oh man you somethin else." The man laughed so hard that tears started to fall from his eyes.

The black haired man sighed in annoyance. "Go ahead laugh it up. Get it all out of your system. Let it all out. I forgot that the people of this world have long thrown away religious beliefs."

Once the man stopped his ungodly laughing he smirked wickedly at the devil before him. "You know what? I think I'll try out my new powers." He said evilly.

Lucifer looked at him with interest. "Oh really?"

"Yes. I'll use them to destroy my first victim." He said as a dark aura started to surround his body.

"Please tell me you're not going to do what I think you are." The black haired man said in boredom.

In place of the blood covered male stood a black dragon with deep blue markings covering his body. "YOU!" Roared the beast before it stomped the man before it.

The dragon smiled before he pulled his hand back. But what he saw stunned the over grow beast.

There before him stood the man unharmed.

Lucifer sighed as he brushed off his suit. "And you did. Now since you got that out of your system let's talk about that deal.

The fallen angel's cool determiner only seemed to piss off the human turned dragon more. The dragon growled in annoyance and performed his most powerful move. He flew high into the sky and pulled his head back before letting out a mighty roar.

All the bodies of the fallen humans and dragons disintegrated once his roar was unleashed. The dragon smirked as he looked to where the well-dressed man once was. And what he saw left him stupefied. There before him stood a very aggravated Lucifer. The dragon starred at him dumbly because not even a hair was out of place on the man's head.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you really need a breath mint? Now since you're done pulling your tantrum I would like to get down to business. After all I have thing to see and people to do."

The dragon growled. "This is impossible!" He roared.

Lucifer sighed before raising a hand. The dragon only has a split second chance to see the gesture before he plummeted face first into the ground.

"I can't believe your lack of respect. But I guess it's just human nature to learn the hard way. Now that I have your undivided attention shell we begin." Lucifer asked as he approached the fallen dragon.

"Fuck you!" Hissed the beast.

"Sorry I only have sex with men on Fridays. Is today Friday?" He asked.

"You sick…."

"Silence your tongue!" Lucifer hissed. The dragon's words were cut short and no further words left his mouth. "Good. Now that I finally have your attention let's talk in a suitable form shell we?" He said before he snapped his fingers.

And in place of the dragon laid the man he once was.

"Now that's better." Lucifer said before he raised his hand and a chair appeared. "You're much more reasonable in this form." He said before taking a seat.

"Now let's get down to business shell we? What I have to offer you is the time and place of your death." Lucifer said casually. The man growled. "Come now my dear boy none of that." He said and with a wave of his hand the man's growling ceased.

"Before you get the wrong idea I am not generous. I don't go around offering deals to just anyone, especially a way to prevent their own death. I'm offering you a way to become more powerful than you can ever imagine. Think about it. If you know when and where you will die you'll train harder and become the most powerful dragon slayer that has ever lived. You'd become a legend. No a god. Mortals will fear you and bow at your feet." The man looked at him with curiosity.

"Now I have you attention. You must have questions. Go ahead you may speak." The man hissed in pain as he pulled himself up in a cross legged position. "How is this possible how…?" "Was I able to silence you and change your form? You humans are really full of yourselves. Father must be having a fit. Good. Now the answer to your question is quite simple real. I'm Lucifer."

The whited haired man raised an eyebrow. Lucifer sighed. "Albright already I guess… how do you humans say it again? Ah yes seeing is believing. Very well then." He said as he rose from his seat. He took a deep breath as he rolled his shoulders forward before snapping them back. The man gasped at him in disbelief. "I know quite marvelous right." Lucifer said as he flexed his black angelic wings.

"The man before him shook his head in order to clear his thoughts. "You even have a fuckin red halo." He said more to himself than the being before him. "I know some sick joke of fathers I assure you. So is this." Lucifer flapped his wings and the man's mouth fell open in shock. In place angel wings now stood dragon like wings.

"Shocking aren't they. A curse and a blessing. I can change my form into anything I desire but I find this one much more pleasing to the eye." He said before pulling his wings into himself and taking his seat once more.

"Now since the introductions are out of the way let's get back to business." He said before crossing his legs. The man glared at him for quite some time before he finally answered. "How do I know that what you say is not a lie?" He questioned. Lucifer smiled at him.

"That's the beauty of it. You don't. But to be perfectly honest with you I wouldn't bother. It's not like I want your soul. I already have that when you. Just look around. You betrayed your brethren. You just committed the ultimate betrayal. A man after my own heart. I like you. So what do you say?" The man thought things over rather quickly.

"What do I have to do?" He asked. Lucifer smirked. "Now you're talking my language." He said before rising from his seat. "Well that's rather easy my dear boy. All you have to do is give me full control of your body. The man eyed him suspiciously. "Why?" Lucifer circled him.

"Why? I'm glad you asked. I have hundreds of children. Who knows maybe more? Fruits after my own loin because they don't listen to a word I say now I can't just shag a female and make a child. That would be too easy. Father made this so. But I found a way round his little trick. I can go into dreams and create children. In fact that's how my dear son Damien was born." He said as he rounded the man once more.

"But this feat takes quite some time and I'm lacking patience as you already witnessed firsthand. So I came up with a charming idea. If I possess a body of a powerful man than it will be relatively easy to have sex with any female." The man sighed.

"I'm a dragon slayer I can't just have sex with any woman."

Lucifer smiled. "I see. So you found your mate. You even have a spawn of your own. But the beauty of this is that you already cheated on your mate. By bathing in the blood of your fellow dragon slayers and the dragons you have pretty much given yourself eternal youth. This has already endangered you mating bond spiritually."

"If you let me in I can tear it apart permanently. Separating the two of you and giving you everlasting youth. She'll eventually weather away and die. But that shouldn't be a problem. After all you already have a spawn. And that spawn will grow and flourish. So do we have a deal or not?"

The man looked at him hard before nodding. "Lovely. Now if you will can you walk into that vortex over there." The man eyed him funny. "What…"Before he could finish his question Lucifer snapped his fingers creating a vortex.

"What vortex you may ask. Why this will show you when and where your life will be taken. But I warn you that once you're there you won't be seen or heard. Hell you won't be able to do a damn this but watch. After all I can't have you destroying history to much now can I?" He asked.

The man growled. "Oh come now don't be that way. I'm already giving you this much. No need to get greedy. Now go along I haven't all day." The man sighed before he did as he was told. But as soon as he stepped through the black hole everything went black.

Time skip 413 years later

Date: December

Tenrou Island

The man blinked and was met with the brightness of the sun. "Where the hell…." He said before a might roar interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and was shocked to see himself. He shook his head before funning to the area his dragonself was. When he got there he was yet again stunned. This time it was due to the fact that his dragon self was toying with his mate.

"No it's not her it's our descendent." He thought as he watched the busty blonde take off in a run. He chocolate eyes held fear as she pulled out a familiar looking key. "Open gate of the lion Leo!" She cried. Second later a strawberry blonde haired man dressed in a suit and shady glasse4ss appeared. "Yo8 called princess? HOLY SHIT IT'S…" "I know Loke. I need you to distract him for me." "Sure thing anything you my love." The man said before shouting an attack he would know even in his sleep. "Regulus Punch!"

The dragon version of him hissed as he was blinded by the shining light of the zodiac leader. "Damn cat." He muttered as he watched himself roar in anger. The blonde girl pulled the spirt as she continued to flee. But all too soon the light vanished and the dragon was after the two once more. Loke pulled Lucy to a stoop before picking her up and jumping into the trees.

But the dragon was bigger. He ran a claw through all the trees destroying them with just one strike. Then he ran the same claw through the lion spirits back. "I'm sorry Lucy." The spirit said before vanishing. This caused the girl to fall from a deadly height before crashing into the ground. Her clothing was ripped and tore from the trees she fell through. The dragon looked down at her and smiled. "This is where the Heartfilia line ends." He said before rushing her like the bug she was.

But before he could claim victory the impossible happened. His hand was tossed back at him and in front of the girl stood something that shouldn't exist in this world. A pink haired man with a white scaly scarf and all too familiar dragon scales covering his body. His black eyes had slanted to green dragon pupils and his teeth enlarged greatly.

"Get you filthy hands off MY Lucy!" He roared. The blonde in question staggered to her feet. "Natsu?" She questioned. "Come on Luce lets show this over grown lizard what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail. He said before pulling the blonde close. "How?" She asked as a blush tinted her cheeks. He smiled at her. 'We'll do a Unison Raid."

Lucy looked at him like he just grew an extra head. " never…" "Like the old sayin goes you know when you try." "Natsu that's not…"

"You did it with Juvia on a whim and she didn't like you then. Hn. Come to think of it she still doesn't like you. Don't know why though." 'Really Natsu" "Yeah yeah whatever. If you were able to do it with her you can do it with me." He said before picking her up and jumping from an incoming attack.

"Besides we have the strongest bond in the guild. What do you say Luce? Do you trust me?" Lucy looked up at him. "You know I do. Truth be told I've believed in you ever since I joined Fairy Tail." Natsu smiled. "Good." He said before kneeling before her. Lucy sighed before following suit. Natsu grabbed her hands and pulled her forward. The two were so close that the only thing separating them from being chest to chest was their entwined hands.

"Ready Lucy?" 'As ready as I'll ever be." Lucy gasped as black markings started to appear on his body and horns grew from his head. But the most shocking thing was the dragon like wings that ripped from his back.

"You're…" "I'm still me Luce." Lucy was about to say something before she was surrounded by fire. She shrieked but soon stopped when she noticed that the flames didn't hurt her. Seconds later her clothes were replaced with new garments.

A bikini like top covered her breast with a flaming design. A matching see-through skirt covered her behind and a blood red pair of bikini bottoms gave her decency. Her loose golden hair started to form bubble gum pink highlights. While her feet were covered in blood red sandals that stooped at her knees. But the most unique feat was the flame markings. She had one covering her bellybutton, one on her left thigh, one circling her right bicep, and a small one under her left eye.

"What the…" Natsu whispered as he gave her an unreadable look.

Lucy let out a deep breath before she began.

"Sound out the heavens, open the heavens…"

Natsu followed.

"Gates from the abyss open…"

"Stars across the universes,"

"Flames from the deepest blackest parts of the Inferno,"

"Show yourselves to me"

"Awake from your slumber"

"With all your brilliance!"

"And shine your darkness!"

"Open thy savage gate!"

"Emerge from your eternal prison!

"88 stars of the heavens…"

"66 flaming sins of hell…"

"Open!"

"Ignite!"

Their eyes opened at the same time. One had shining plants while the other held flames from the fiery depths of hell. The clear skies had turned gray with ash and held the stars that where called forth. The ground around the two wizards had burst into black colored flames. Flames that danced with life. Awaiting their next orders.

Seconds past and the man watched as his dragon self-froze in fear. Hell the man himself was trembling in terror.

But all too soon both mages voices cut through the air like knives before becoming one. "Unison Raid!" At this one word the impossible happen for a second time that day. The contracted spirits that Lucy had from the twelve zodiacs appeared. Aquarius, Cancer, Tarsus, Virgo, Sagacious, Gemini, Aries, Scorpio, and Leo all nine surrounded the two friends in their flaming circle. Each spirit was engulfed and powered by flames.

If the two had time to look they would have been astonished. But lucky for them their friends had arrived just in time to see this marvelous moment. Even the spirit of the first master stood before the amazing sight.

"Hell's Inferno Zodiacal…"

Within seconds the remaining flames enforced the two wizards and the nine spirits power levels where increased by an insane amount of magical energy.

"Urano Meria!"

As soon as the final words left their mouths flaming meteors started to fall from the sky attacking the black dragon. Once the first meteor hit each celestial spirit performed their signature attack. The only difference is that it was a thousand times more effective and held a hint of the dark flames that once surrounded them.

The dragon released a gut wrenching roar after the move hit him. Soon after the dragon hit the ground turning into the man he once was. He pulled himself to his knees.

After a few seconds he crawled towards the two mages. He spat up mouthfuls of blood on his way. Once he was close enough to touch the two Natsu pulled Lucy to him and snarled at the man.

The white haired man just laughed through his coughing spurts. He pulled himself to his knees and touched a strain of blonde hair. Before Natsu could smack his hand away the man tightened his hold.

"Just like your mother….just like…A…A…A…her." He said before releasing the strand and falling face first to the ground. The old guild master slowly approached his body and checked his pulse. He sighed in relief.

"He's dead!" The master shouted.

There were cheers of victory from everyone. All expect Natsu and Lucy. "What do you think he meant by that?" Lucy asked looking at Natsu. Natsu studied her for a second before answering. "I think we're better off not knowing." Lucy thought about his answer before smiling. "Yeah!" She said softly.

Natsu returned the smile. But all too soon it was gone. Lucy looked at him oddly. "Are you okay Natsu?" She asked. He just stared at her. She gave him an irritated look. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She snapped. He smirked at that. "Yeah." He said impishly. "What!" Lucy cried. "Me!" He said before rushing forward and kissing her.

At first Lucy was stunned stupid. But after a moment she surprised herself by closing her eyes and kissing him back. As soon as she responded to the kiss Natsu pulled to him possessively.

And like the animal he was he forced his way into her mouth and deepened the kiss. The blonde did nothing but return the passion. But all too soon it came to an end as soon as their lips parted Natsu smiled at her.

Before she was able to yell or hit him he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Marry me!" Lucy blinked at him. "What did you just say?" She asked. Natsu snickered. "You're a werido. I said marry me." The rest of the guild had the same shockingly stupefied expressions on their faces as the blonde.

"I know its sudden but after what happened and…" But he was interrupted by the girl in question. And the words that left her pretty mouth had the guild members on the island in an uproar. "Yes." She whispered. Natsu looked stunned by her answer but that was soon replaced with a shit eating grin. He pulled her from the ground and spun her around in circles.

A white haired bomb shell sighed. "We have to get back to the guild. She said. Everyone looked at her questionably. A red headed tyrant appeared before her. "

Mira's right. We have a wedding to prepare. I'll make sure you two have the best cake in all of Fore" The newly engaged couple stopped dead. Natsu looked at the two. Lucy sighed. "Really guys you can't wait now can you Mira." The woman in question just smiled.

"It's not every day that you see Natsu purpose to someone. And besides I want you two to start making babies. Who knows when Erza might hit him so hard he'll never be able to reproduce."

Natsu gulped and grabbed his precious jewels. But being Natsu he just had to ask the obvious. "Why wouldn't I be able to make babies?" Mira glared at him evilly. "How can you make babies when you're dead Natsu." She said sweetly. Natsu paled and the others laughed. Well all accept a brunet. "Man I shoulda figured he'd grow a pair sooner than later. Her you go Levy." The small blue haired woman smirked with a glint in her eyes. "Pleasure doing business with you Canna. Don't give me that look when we get back I'll buy you a brawl of beer."

Cana lightened up at this. "A deals a deal here ya go Gajeel." A black haired man said before handing over a wad of case to the iron dragon. "I knew it." Was his only answer. Natsu glared at the shorter of the two. "Hey why did you bet against me Gray?" Said man rolled his eyes. "Because I never thought that you'd be attracted to the opposite sex moron." Natsu fumed.

"What does that mean?" Gray smirked. "Really do I have to spell it out for you?" That's it ice princess you're going down." "Bring flame brain." Erza watched the two with interest. Lucy walked up to Erza and asked: "You're not going to stop them?" Erza smiled. "Not now let them have some fun." Lucy smiled. "Some things never change."

The man watched the scene in disguise. All too soon but not enough for his taste the world around him blared and he was once again face to face with the devil himself.

Lucifer smiled. "How was your trip?" The man hissed. "What can I do to prevent that bull shit from happening?" Lucifer thought about it "Well you can wait about hundred and twenty years and track down Precht Gaeblog or he might call himself Hades. Tell him that when the first snow fall that the black mage Zeref will be on Tenrou Island in the year X784."

The man looked at him like he was a toddler trying to speak. "What if he doesn't know the island is?" Lucifer smirked. "He will. After all he's one of the guilds founders.

The man thought about it before nodding. "So how do we go about you taking control of my body?" Lucifer smirked. "I never thought that you'd get to the fun part. All you have to do is shake my hand and accept me into your body and soul." He said as he rose from his seat.

The man sighed before he took the devils hand. He took a dep breath before he opened his body and soul to him. "This is too easy." He said. Lucifer smiled. Easy for me maybe. Your about to be in dire pain right about…. Now." Seconds later the man let out a piercing scream. 'And there it goes."

Lucifer said before flames engulfed both angel and man. It was over in a flash. And in the place where two beings once stood only one remained. The man's eyes snapped opened and revealed lavender colored eyes. "I really need a shower later. But for now." The man snapped his fingers and the blood that covered his body was gone. In place of his tattered clothing was a crisp black suit and his wild unruly hair was pulled back in a neat pony tail.

"That's better now where's that pesky bond." He thought before he felt a golden thread inside himself. "Ah ha! Found you." He said before he mentally cut it. "There we go all gone. Goodbye mate hello freedom. Now where should I look for my carrier? Hmm. What better time than the present. Or the past. I guess it really depends on how you look at it." He said to himself before disappearing into thin air.

Elsewhere in a small village

A busty blonde woman dressed in what and blue priestess clothing gasped as she grabbed her heart. "Anna Heartfilia." A man called from behind her. A man dressed in red robes with golden seems walked up to her. His coal black hair shined in the rays of the rising sun while his jet black eyes held sadness. Anna gasped in surprise.

"You're him. The black mage Zeref. What do you want with me?" Anna questioned while her hand rested on her golden keys. "You can rest easy Ms. Heartfilia I'm here on a friendly matter. You see I'm afraid that your husband has recently preformed the ultimate taboo."

Anna nodded for him to continue. "He's a dragon now. And he plans on destroying this world. He's already killed about every dragon and dragon slay in existence."

Anna sighed. "He also broke our mating bond. I don't know how he found a way but he did."

Zeref ran a hand through his fine hair. "I was afraid of that. But as sorry as I maybe my lady I'm not here for that. I'm here to inform you that there are eight dragons left in existence. Five of the eight will be training young dragon slayers. But the problem is that once they've train their children the dragons wish to place themselves inside their slayers bodies in order to aid them when the time comes."

"But the problem is that this ritual cannot be completed in this time line. The dragons need to use the Eclipse Gate in order to find a place and time for them to emerge. So we need you to open the gate in this time and you're descendent to open it when the air is filled with ether and the stars are perfectly aligned.

Anna looked at him questionably. "Why does it have to be me?" She asked. Zeref smiled sadly. ""In order to open the Eclipse Gate the twelve golden keys of the zodiac are required." Anna's eyes widen at this. "Why?" She asked.

Zeref smirked. "Because I made it so. I couldn't just have anyone using the gate as they pleased." Anna rolled her eyes at the dark mage.

"Very well. I'll start a journal with these details in it. My descents will do their part and watch the gate till the times right. But in return I want you to swear that no harm will come to my family by your hand or any others that follow you. I won't take no for answer on this matter."

Zeref bowed. "As you wish. You have my word no harm will come to your family by my hand or my followers. Now since that's out of the way I'll go inform. Igneel of your participation. Thank you for your time Ms. Anna Heartfilia. Until we meet again." He said before walking into the woods.

Anna sighed heavily as she head towards her village o inform them of what was to come. She knew she had no chose but to help him. It was after all her husband's doing. She looked to the fading stars as tears slowly fell from her eyes. One word escaped her mouth and was carried on the wind. "Acnologia."


	2. Chapter Two: The Search

Chapter Two: The Search

Lucifer searched all of Fore and beyond. But there wasn't a single female worthy of mothering his child. Just when he thought that he found the one she ended up being just another falsehood female. This could be due to the fact that every time he slept with a human woman they would die within an hour of their lovemaking. Thus his foul mood as of late.

"A hundred years in this forsaken place and not one worthy woman. Oh well. I was getting board of this dimension anyway." He said before vanishing.

In an unknown dimension

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of a crowded street that had bright flashing neon lights.

"Now this is my kind of place." He said before blending into the crowd.

Three months later

LPOV

I have been in this bloody city for over two months and still nothing! My first night here I ended up taking close to a hundred women. A hundred! The only thing they've proven to be where useless sacks of meat. I beat that your all dying to know what I did with their bodies aren't you. Alright I'll tell you. Well since this is New York City all I had to do was dismember their corpse and spread it all over the city. Of course this sent the police on a wild goose chase for a serial killer that they'll never find.

Plus they'll have fun trying to piece the bodies back together. I feel sorry for the coroner who's given that job. Now where was I? Oh yeah right back to the bloody drawing board. I sigh as I sit in my chair at a high class bar. After all nothing but the best for me. I pulled out my little black book to see what town I should hit next in this lovely city.

Okay let's see. Manhattan. Check. Albany. Check. Bronx. Check. Queens. Check. Hmm. It seems the only major town I haven't hit yet was Brooklyn. Well it looks like I've found my next stop. Look out Brooklyn the devils coming to town and he's looking for some fun.

Three weeks later

Why does father hate me so? Oh that's right. I tried to take over heaven. Reason enough. Anyway, as I was saying. I've been her for three weeks and nothing. I have gone though over a thousand women since I've came to this bloody state. I don't understand it. When it comes to children I have many. So many in fact that I can't even remember all of their names. So why can't I find another carrier.

Oh how I miss the olden days. I have gone through so many desperate women and hookers that if I where human I would have caught AIDS or some other form of genitalia disease by now.

I've gone through holy women. (My favorite by the way anything to piss off father.) To single mothers. Even nuns. And still nothing. Grant you that these women lived how, well that's beyond me.

OH! Wait a second. What's this? A demonic descendent? I haven't seen one of those since the beginning of time. She's mean, crude, rude, and has an attitude. Now that's my type of girl. But she's young. Younger than the form I take. Oh well. Fifteen was once a marital age. When? Well back in the eighteen hundreds of course.

Hell the bloody natives married off girls younger. But I'm not looking to marry and neither is she. Come on body let's see what your made of.

Three days later

That girl was something else entirely. She was able to take my seed and more! I took pleasure in taking her while she was awake and in her dreams. Once I knew she was with child I released her and gave her enough money to keep her little mind amused.

But something has been bothering me ever since. While I was finishing my final test I saw something shocking. I saw what my child was going to be. Not just that I saw her in all her glory. That's right a female! Impressive.

Who would have thought that my perfect child would be a girl? Probably fathers doing. The old bastard always sticking his noise where it doesn't belong. But that's beside the point. As I said before I have many children and I have never once seen what any of them where going to be. Not even Damien.

This is very interesting indeed. I better get some incurrence just to be safe. But that can wait. Since I'm finished with this body I guess it's only right that I give the fool Acnologia his body back. But first.

End of LPOV

With a snap of his fingers Lucifer was in the time he took control of Acnologia's body. He looked at his surroundings and smiled. "Perfect." He said before vanishing again.

Somewhere in a forest in Fore

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked a giant white bird like dragon. "Yes. Zeref has already spoken to Anna." "Ha ha ha!" A deep laughter came from the lake that the two dragons where conversating near. Seconds later a crystal like blue dragon emerged from the watery depts. His sky blue eyes where filled with laughter. "I know you love humans Igneel but do you really have to drag all the other dragons down with you? I can't believe that you were able to convince Metalicana and the twins to side with you. Not just that but now you're trying to talk Grandeeny into this nonsense."

"Hydra what a surprise." The red dragon grunted. "Same to you old friend. But all shit aside why train humans? Have you forgotten that a human is the reason why we're in this mess?" Igneel sighed. "You can't hold all humans accountable for one man's actions Hydra." Said dragon snorted. "That may be so Red but hell would freeze over before I train any of those foul creatures. And we all know that's highly unlikely." He stated in a matter of fact tone. "Well let me be the first to say that it has." A smooth voice called from the shadows.

All three dragons growled. "Now, now don't be like that. I know I'm wearing the meat suit of the human that started this miss. But you three are intelligent enough to know that I'm not him." Lucifer said before stepping into the light.

"Speak now demon!" Igneel growled. "Well technically I'm an angel but to each his own. And if you ever speak to me like that again I'll peel the flesh off that pink haired slayer of yours. It will be quite impossible to bring back a soul to rotting flesh. Even for the great Zeref."

"I haven't come here to strike up a conversation or to make any deals with the likes of you three." "Then why are you here?" Grandeeny asked. "Now that's the respect I'm taking about boys." Lucifer stated. "Well I'm glad you asked. You see I'm a very busy man. Deals to make and souls to take.

At this the female dragon felt a shiver run down her spin. Lucifer smirked at this. Hydra hissed while Igneel bit his tongue. "Why are you all so silent?" Lucifer asked as he stepped closer towards the three great beasts.

Hydra growled. 'Enough of the ass kissing. Why the hell are you here Lord of Asshole?" He shouted. Lucifer laughed. "I like your spirit. And the answer to your question drag…on is quite simple." All three dragons shook with fear when they say the look on the man's face. "I'm here for your souls."


End file.
